Oliver Parker
Rt. Hon Oliver "Lord of the Danforth" Parker is a model parliamentarian who has been active since MPSP14 and retired from politics following the end of MPSP18. For five years, Oliver represented the riding of Toronto-Danforth in Parliament assumed various Ministerial and Leadership roles within parties before eventually leaving partisan politics for the Clerkship. He would also be known within Parliament as "The Boy Who Lived" for his trademark glasses and his efforts to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort in defence Canada. Parker currently serves as the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court, having been appointed by Prime Minister Jonathan Hopkins after the dissolution of the MPSP18 Parliament. First Year Elected in Toronto-Danforth for MPSP14 as a part of the Society of Young Street Leadership Elite's sweep into Opposition, Oliver assumed the role of critic for finance, revenue, and the treasury board against the SWAG majority government. Following the self-imposed defeat of SWAG, Oliver adjusted his critic positions to ministries and worked to pass Bill C-416 which did not survive past Second Reading. Towards the end of the Parliament, Oliver joined his three brothers; also MPs; in creating the SWOG Party. The SWOG Party was created in direct critique of SWAG and even held tacit support from the Governor General. For his efforts, Oliver and his brothers received two Orders of Canada for their contributions to Canada's urban populations and the lasting legacy the political dynasty his family left. CCCC Leadership Entering the 2014 General Election, Oliver did not expect to organize a new party but after seeing the political spectrum lose sight of Canada's true beliefs he formed the Canadian Coalition for a More Canadian Canada with his closest friend the Rt. Hon Morgan Bell. The CCCC would lose the election to CASE and form Official Opposition causing Oliver to promptly resign his leadership and leave Canada for a self-imposed political exile in France for some months. Return and Rise to Power After touching back down in Canada, Oliver quickly went to work in forming a new party. The Constructing a Better Canada (CBC) Party was formed in an effort to fix all the massive infrastructure projects that were built by previous governments. Due to the rise of the nefarious BASIC Party however, Oliver negotiated a merger with HICK Party leader Jonah Gowans to form the Industrialist National Coalition (INC) Party. He would also establish the National Roast, a rogue media outlet to counter what he saw as an apathetic and absent media presence in Parliament. Campaigning a neo-liberal and free-market platform won them the election with Jonah Gowans later winning the party leadership election. Oliver would serve as Deputy Prime Minister until Jonah vacated the PMO in order to reflect on personal issues. Oliver's tenure as Prime Minister pushed Bill C-401 through Second Reading until the government was brought down by a no-confidence motion. Oliver would then serve as Official Opposition Leader until returning to government as Deputy Prime Minister for the Galactic Empire Party. Final Years In his final term as Member of Parliament, Oliver left partisan politics and instead worked as Clerk of the House of Commons to better assist in the legislation process to better serve newer Members of Parliament. He would also assume his ownership role of the National Roast with renewed vigour with the brief ownership of the Mope and Wail and expanding RoastMedia operations with Level Media and Ember Magazine. Following the end of MPSP17, Oliver resigned from Parliament and the CEO Position of RoastMedia to pursue his passion for teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and accept a peerage as Lord of the Danforth in the UK House of Lords. Category:Members Category:Leadership Category:CBC Category:INC Category:CCCC Category:Media Team Category:Notable Members Category:Retired